


Blanket

by InertPlanetary



Category: Thunderbirds
Genre: Childhood, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-05
Updated: 2021-02-05
Packaged: 2021-03-17 15:07:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 296
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29227455
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InertPlanetary/pseuds/InertPlanetary
Summary: Alan has a special blanketLittle Drabble for fabfivefeb on tumblr.
Comments: 3
Kudos: 23





	Blanket

Alan would say he didn't have a favourite cuddly toy, but he did have a comfort blanket. The blanket had been John's, then passed to Alan. It was a soft navy blue fleece decorated with rockets printed in bright primary colours and stars stitched in gold thread. It was washed with the bedding and always smelled cozy, 

Alan liked to cuddle it when he was sleepy or needed comfort, but he liked it for story time with John too. He would follow his older brother around and tug on his shirt for his attention. "Space book!" He would demand when John responded.

Before he could read Alan liked to sit under it with John and look at his books. John had a stack of favourite picture books but Alan had a particular favourite he loved. 

This book had iridescent illustrations and some of them were textured, perfect for small hands and an inquisitive mind. Alan enjoyed holding the book and watching the illustrations shine. 

Like most two-year-olds his favourite question was "what's that?" and he asked it constantly. John was happy to explain space for as long as Alan was happy to listen to him. "What is that?" He'd ask, pointing at planets, solar systems, and nebulas. 

More than once Jeff had come to put Alan to bed only to find his middle son had read to him and his youngest was already asleep. John always tucked Alan up with the blanket so he had it if he woke up in the night.

John was mature beyond his years, capable of soothing the fussy smallest Tracy. He did more than soothe; he sent him to a sleep realm of infinite and eternally fascinating space. This interest would stay with Alan for the rest of his life


End file.
